Scott Delveccio
Scott Delveccio is a former student from Twin Branches High. There, he was the student body president, but was later overthrown by his vice president, Justin, before graduating. His most notable storyline was his relationship with his girlfriend Angie Donovan and his role as president. Duration: Classics - The New Girl Season 12 Storylines Scott's first appearance in Surviving High School is in Best Party Ever, where he and Angie throw a party and from here on out, Scott had the reputation of being a partier. Scott additionally becomes the student body president. Scott's role in The New Girl reboot primarily takes place in Year 3. He is frequently seen with his girlfriend, Angie, such as in the episode, Dance Dance Revelation, where he and Angie must solve who set off the sprinklers at the dance and in New Year's Date, where Angie must cheer up Scott because of his cancelled party. Scott takes a major role in Season 4 of The New Girl, The School Rebellion, where he must organize the Valentine's Day Ball and take charge in, when a new rules are put in order by the strict Principal Dyre. Simultaneously, Angie breaks up with him for at first an unknown reason, but is later revealed that she was being blackmailed by Justin. He and Angie get back together at the end of the season and gives his position of authority to Justin, feeling as though that Justin would take more responsibility with it. Though against his girlfriend's wishes, Scott helps Justin win the elections for Year 4. He throws the Freedom Festival for Independence Day and works with Justin to incorporate the Spartans into Centerscore High. Additionally, he joins the Bromingos with Hector Alonzo and Carson King. Scott, along with Linda, Angie and Kenji are written off the series in Season 12 of The New Girl, Howard's Goodbye. While others graduate and have most likely entered college, Scott stated on his final day of high school that he was planning to travel across the country in an RV at the start of the next school year, breaking up with Angie at the end of the summer though remaining friends. Relationships Romantic Interests Angie Donovan Scott and Angie were supporting boyfriends and girlfriends. Although their personalities remarkably contrast—Scott being an optimistic, slightly dim-witted, party guy, whereas Angie is an erudite realist—both seem very happy together. The two are periodically together in the majority of episodes, such as in Dance Dance Revelation, New Year's Date and 300's a Crowd. At the end of the episode, Spring Break Up, Angie breaks up with Scott, as she was blackmailed by Justin, who desired to become president. The two subsequently reconcile after School Rebellion. In Howard's Last Day, Scott and Angie explain that due to their individuals dreams they are both planning to pursue (Angie going to Kingston University and Scott traveling across the country), they would be breaking up at the end of the summer, however promise to remain best friends. Friends Justin Justin is a friend of Scott's. However, during Scott's reign as president, Justin made relentless comments on Scott's poor job as president, which seemed to anger Scott to anger Scott the majority of the time; but when Justin became the new president of the school, him and Scott seemed to in fact be pretty good friends, as Scott was even Justin's campaign manager, during Justin's second run for president. Personality Overall, Scott is an optimistic guy. However, much of his optimism comes from his ignorance about political matters, which his friend Justin seems to criticize him for. Moreover, Scott appears to be well-liked at Twin Branches, mostly for his favored parties, which he takes great pride in. Appearance In contrast to his dark, almost pink skin, Scott has orange hair and peculiarly has red eyes, which most likely insinuates that he wears contacts or that this is a genetic mutation. He wears a yellow shirt with black sleeves and gages. Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Departed Category:Popular Category:Original Cast Category:College Kids